Rising From the Ashes
by PsionicSpecter
Summary: Stiles, along with Lydia, Danny, Allison, and Peter Hale, become possessed by the cosmic entity, the Phoenix Force, who in search of a human host ends up inhabiting the five humans. The story of how power and love change the lives of everybody, especially Stiles. STEREK. (No Marvel characters other than the Phoenix Force.)


******Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Teen Wolf or Marvel franchises. The "Phoenix Five" concepts are borrowed from the Marvel "AVX" storyline. Don't sue me please.

**Rising From the Ashes**

Chapter 1:

Premonition

Imperfection.

That's all Stiles could see around him. He thought that being given so much power would help him fix everything that was wrong with the world. He was mistaken. As he looked down upon those who once called themselves his friends, he felt nothing, no sadness, no guilt, and no love.

He had so much power now, he wasn't the useless Robin to someone's Batman anymore, he was beyond that now. He was the Phoenix, he was the last remaining host to the all-powerful cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force. He was the last one standing; the rest had been weak, consumed by their human emotions, Peter, Danny, Allison, and Lydia, all of them useless now.

_Pity_, he thought.

The humans and werewolves scattered, some unconscious, around the ruins of the now fiery forest waited for the worse. _Good, they should, _Stiles thought grudgingly.

As the fire consumed him entirely, the thunder striking down on the wet earth, the potent winds ravaging all in its path, he saw something, _no, someone!,_ move from under the rubble of the beaten house.

It was Derek, whom he still, deep in his still human heart, loved.

Derek looked as if he'd aged fifty years, his clothes torn, his face adorned with cuts and bruises, making his already intimidating face even more menacing.

He was trying to get his attention, to talk to him.

_Who did he think he was? Puny animal, _the Phoenix thought. As his anger began to rise, turning his eyes a deep, blackish red, the flames around his body to expanded into the shape of the omnipotent Phoenix raptor.

"Stiles! I know your still in there, please don't let it consume you," Derek yelled at Stiles, "you have to fight it!"

"Foolish animal, the human you refer to as Stiles is no more! It is only I, the Phoenix who rules over this body," Stiles declared with an unearthly voice that was undeniably not Stiles.

"I will rid this world of impurity, I will burn away what doesn't work," the Phoenix stated "I will begin this world anew, no flaws, only perfection."

"No. Stiles would never allow that to happen, he would prefer to die than to be the cause of somebody else's pain," Derek countered with determination, "he is a hero."

"What do you know of him? You did not even like him, why are you so invested in what he feels or believes?" the Phoenix questioned, "all you, his so-called friends, ever used him for was for your own personal gain, he was a tool for you. Do not pretend he was more than an insignificant human to you."

"That's not true, he is more than that! He means more than that to us, to me," Derek fixed his gaze on the eyes of the human boy, "I love him."

"Lies!"

Stiles' voice could be faintly heard through the voice of the Phoenix in its heated outburst.

A spark of hope ignited within Derek, he was finally getting through to Stiles.

"No, it's not a lie, I love Stiles!" Derek professed with more determination, "Stiles, I know you can hear me. I love you, please you have to fight it!"

The Phoenix looked conflicted, in pain.

Suddenly, the boy began to spasm, but unlike his typical awkward spasms, this time he was doing it in agony.

_He's fighting it, _Derek though.

"Yes Stiles, fight it!"

Then, out of the burning woods, came a car speeding through the debris, it was Stiles' jeep.

It stopped in front of Derek and Stiles, and out of the vehicle exited Stiles' dad, the sheriff.

"Sheriff!" Derek exclaimed surprised, "You're alive!"

"Yes, I am, thanks to a little help from these guys," the sheriff pointed behind him to the car, from which three others came out of.

"Erica, Boyd, Isaac," Derek looked at them in astonishment, "thanks."

Boyd just nodded in silent agreement, while Erica and Isaac joined him at his side.

"Sorry for deserting you like that," Isaac explained, "we were as confused as you and the rest were."

"We panicked."

"It's okay," Derek finished.

"Stiles! Son, can you hear me? It's me," asked the sheriff who had abandoned the others in order to approach his son.

The Phoenix stopped his thrashing and focused his attention on the man whom he thought dead.

"Dad?" Stiles' voice could be heard above the Phoenix's, "you're alive?"

"Yes son! I'm fine, I'm here for you Stiles."

"D- Dad? I… I don't know what to do… the Phoenix, it's too strong," Stiles said in desperation, "I can't control it for much longer, please help me!"

As Stiles clasped his head in his hands he began to scream in agony, the sheriff and Derek could only look at him in impotence.

Out of the rubble of the destroyed Hale residence, movement started clattering the debris, and out from under burnt wood planes came out Scott and Allison, who were lifting a semi-unconscious Lydia by the shoulders.

They joined the others, Derek, the sheriff, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, and Danny.

With a single look, they all acknowledged each other and then gave their attention to the scorching boy soaring over them.

"Stiles, son, hear me please, we're all here for 'ya," the sheriff implored, "you need to fight this. We need you and we all love you."

Tears began to fall desperately out of the frantic boy.

"Stiles, dude, please, I know you can do it," Scott said while holding Allison close, "don't give up!"

"Silence!" the Phoenix's voice thundered through the forest, "you cannot defeat me, it is time to end this!"

As he finished speaking, he rose even higher up in the sky, completely engulfed in flames and lightning. The phoenix raptor formed around Stiles once more.

Suddenly, the ground under the group began to shake and split, the trees around them began to collapse consumed by flames.

Everybody began to scatter and others, like Scott and Allison, and Jackson and Lydia, hugged each other close. Screams could be heard from the group, all in desperation and fear.

Derek and the sheriff looked sadly at each other, they knew it was over.

"No matter what happens son, know that I will always love you," the sheriff said tearfully, "it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," was what Derek said to the boy.

"It's time," the Phoenix stated, glaring at the group underneath him, "Burn!"

With those final words, the boy extended his arms above him and a wave of fire burst out of his blazing body, submerging everything in flames.

Before being succumbed by the fire, Derek closed his eyes and muttered his last words to Stiles, his mate, his everything.

"I love you."

"No!" Stiles woke in panic from his slumber, drenched in sweat and tears, "no."

The sheriff suddenly burst through the door and was met with the sight of his son crying hysterically on his bed while holding his legs close to his chest.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" asked the sheriff while reaching his son and holding him close to his chest.

"I, I don't know, I just… it felt so real, I can't explain, I…" Stiles muttered to his father, his voice muffled by his shirt.

"Son, it was just a nightmare, it's over now, I'm here," the sheriff soothed him.

"Dad, I was so scared, I don't understand what… I mean, I…," Stiles said incoherently.

"It's okay son, you can talk to me now," his dad lulled, "tell me what you dreamed."

"I don't, I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" began to ask the sheriff while trying to stand.

"No! I mean, no, stay… just stay with me please," Stiles implored in panic.

"Okay son, don't worry I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks dad," Stiles thanked.

Stiles knew something was wrong, he could feel it deep in his guts. It wasn't just any ordinary nightmare.

He was there, he could feel everything he experienced in the dream, and he remembered how his friends and family looked at him. How could he had done that to them, even if it was just a dream. He felt horrible and guilty.

He felt scared.

Clinging close to his dad, Stiles whispered something so quietly that the sheriff couldn't have heard, even at close distance.

But while the sheriff couldn't have heard what Stiles whispered, a certain werewolf standing outside the boy's window, hidden in the night's shadows, was able to hear perfectly.

And what he heard confused him greatly.

Leaning in closer to the window, without running the risk of being spotted, Derek looked over at the scene inside the room and immediately felt the need to burst in and hold the boy in _his_ arms. But he controlled himself, he couldn't. Not with the sheriff there, not with the boy alone, not ever. He didn't deserve Stiles.

With all the self-control he could muster, he began to descend from the rooftop and head back to his burnt house.

While on his descent, he faintly heard Stiles repeat what he had whispered to his father before, and it made him wonder what had happened for the boy to say that.

"I'm sorry."

**A/N:** Hey there. I am new to this Sterek fandom but I am hooked. I decided I wanted to give it a try and fill once of my own prompt requests. Hopefully you guys enjoy this and give it a try. Should I continue? Please do review, for good and bad, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
